wikiegypt_itafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anubi
Nella religione egizia, Anubi (o Anubis, nome greco-latino in uso presso altre lingue) era la divinità sciacallo che proteggeva le necropoli e il mondo dei morti, per cui veniva anche chiamato "Il Signore degli Occidentali". Prima divinità dell'Oltretomba, come recitano i Testi delle piramidi, venne successivamente sostituito da Osiride, già verso la V dinastia, ma restava il dio protettore del XVII nomo dell'Alto Egitto il cui capoluogo, Khasa, venne chiamato, in epoca ellenistica, Cinopoli ossia "Città dei canidi" per il culto che vi veniva celebrato. Anubi tra Osiride e Horus Anubi aveva numerosi titoli che coglievano i vari aspetti della complessa natura del dio, tra i quali: * "Colui che presiede l'imbalsamazione" * "Colui che è sulla montagna" intendendo la montagna dove erano scavati gli ipogei * "Quello della necropoli" "Colui che è nelle bende" intendendo le bende funerarie ma dall'oscuro significato Aspetto Nel primitivo culto zoolatrico, Anubi era raffigurato come un cane dal pelo rossiccio, con grandi orecchie e lunga coda, ma a partire dal Nuovo Regno veniva rappresentato con il corpo di uomo e testa di cane2, chiamata poi genericamente testa di sciacallo, per identificare così l'animale che si nutre di carogne e quindi strettamente connesso alla morte. L'aspetto di questa divinità era un incrocio tra il cane, lo sciacallo, la iena, la volpe e il lupo, animali dall'aspetto simile che vivevano nel deserto e vicino ai cimiteri. La testa era raffigurata nera perché questo colore indicava la putrefazione dei corpi, il bitume impiegato nella mummificazione ma anche il fertile limo, simbolo di rinascita. La forma mista di corpo umano e testa di canide non deve far credere che gli Egizi immaginassero e adorassero un dio semi-umano ma significa che essi vedevano nel cane randagio, della Valle del Nilo, la possibile forma, detta ipostasi, dell'apparizione del dio Anubi (Hornung). Quindi la comune immagine di questo dio altro non era che un geroglifico indicante la "natura e le caratteristiche" della divinità e non certo il nome. Le divinità ibride con testa di canide erano diverse e ne citiamo tre: Anubi, Upuaut e Khentamentyu. Genesi Anubi veniva definito nei "Testi delle piramidi" come quarto figlio di Ra generato con la dea Hesat, dalla testa di vacca. Le varie teologie, in realtà molto confuse, lo indicavano anche come figlio, frutto di un rapporto tra Osiride e Nefti oppure della coppia Nefti-Seth ed era anche indicato come fratello di Osiride mentre, inizialmente, negli antichi testi non venivano citati né genitori né coniuge. La dea Qeb-hwt, anche conosciuta come Kebechet ossia "Colei che versa l'acqua fresca" che ristorava i defunti era considerata la figlia di Anubi e qualche volta la sorella. La sua paredra era la dea Anput avente anche lei per simbolo il canide e un centro di culto sempre nel XVII distretto dell'Alto Egitto. Ruoli nella mitolgia Protettore della sacra terra della necropoli, aveva il compito di accompagnare il Ba del defunto davanti al tribunale supremo degli dei, così come narrato nel "Libro dei morti", illuminando il cammino con la Luna tenuta nel palmo della mano. In questo caso diveniva la forma sincretica del dio Upuat che significa "Colui che apre la strada" ed era anche assimilato all'altra divinità canide Khentamentyu ossia "Colui che è a capo della necropoli". Come rappresentato in alcune tombe del Medio Regno della necropoli tebana, Anubi appare chinato sul defunto con lo scettro rituale wr-hk3w detto "Grande di magia" il cui scopo era quello di ridonare la vita. Ebbe anche un ruolo importante nel mito di Osiride del quale imbalsamò le spoglie, su ordine di Ra, facendone così la prima mummia e divenendo quindi il dio protettore dell'imbalsamazione. Gli stessi imbalsamatori erano suoi sacerdoti e quello che presiedeva ai riti funebri indossava la maschera nera con le sembianze del dio, divenendo egli stesso la personificazione della divinità. Partecipava inoltre alla psicostasia ove conduceva il defunto nella "Sala delle due verità" e ne pesava il cuore assieme al dio Thot che come scriba ne registrava la pesatura. Successivamente fu associato, dai Greci, a Ermes Psicopompo ossia "Ermes che accompagna le anime" con il nome di Ermanubi che poche caratteristiche aveva del dio dinastico Anubi. Nel Libro XI de Le metamorfosi di Apuleio si trova la testimonianza che il culto di Anubi durò, a Roma, almeno fino al II secolo d.C. Iconografia La più antica rappresentazione di Anubi è in una tavola risalente al sovrano Aha della I dinastia nella quale veniva anche citata la festività collegata al dio che veniva inizialmente rappresentato solo come canide dalla lunga coda e con uno scettro sekhem posizionato sopra una mastaba. Successivamente era spesso raffigurato nelle pitture parietali degli ipogei unitamente al sovrano defunto e sovente con un'altra divinità dal corpo di uomo e testa di falco con doppia corona: era, quest'ultimo, il dio protettore dei defunti Harsiesi. Nella tomba di Nakhtamon a Deir el-Medina e in altre tombe è raffigurato con testa d'ariete e un serpente sulle corna con il significato di personificazione, o sincretismo, in Ra come sole della notte e signore dell'Oltretomba. Durante il Nuovo Regno veniva rappresentato anche nei sarcofagi. Resta notevole testimonianza il reperto del tesoro di Tutankhamon ove il dio doveva assolvere il compito di protettore degli arredi funerari e sempre con scopi apotropaici la sua effigie compariva nei sigilli delle tombe reali e nobiliari. Altri nomi A causa dell'imperfetta conoscenza della pronuncia della lingua egizia, il nome nativo Jnpw può essere letto nei seguenti modi: * Inpu * Anepu * Anpu * Yinepu forma greco-latina Anubis. Curiosità * Anubi compare nel film "Immortal Ad Vitam" (Enki Bilal). * Anubis è il titolo di una canzone di EnV * Anubi compare nel romanzo American Gods di Neil Gaiman. * Anubi compare in un episodio della serie televisiva animata Gargoyles, il risveglio degli eroi. * Anubi compare in vari episodi della serie televisiva Mummies Alive! - Quattro mummie in metropolitana. * Anubi compare nella serie televisiva Stargate SG-1 come un alieno ostile (vedi la voce Anubis). * Anubis compare nel videogioco per Nintendo 64 War Gods. * Anubi compare anche nei giochi PlayStation 2 Zone of the Enders: The Second Runner e Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. * Anubi è il protagonista del videogioco Anubis II. * Anubi compare anche nel gioco PC Pray for Death. * Anubi è il protagonista nella serie televisiva Kingdom Hospital di Stephen King. * Anubi compare nel film: "La mummia - Il ritorno". * Anubis è il titolo di una canzone del gruppo progressive metal Angra. * Anubis è anche il titolo di una canzone dei Septic Flesh. * Papio anubis è il nome scientifico del babbuino della savana. * Un geroglifico rappresentante Anubi compare nella dodicesima puntata (Ciò che è morto è morto) della quinta stagione della serie televisiva Lost al 35:51 minuto. * Anubi viene citato nel libro "I tre delitti di Anubi" di Didier Convard. * Anubis è l'antagonista nel film Yu-Gi-Oh! - Il film. * Anubi è citato nel romanzo di Tim Powers Le porte di Anubis (The Anubis Gates, 1983), Roma, Fanucci Editore, Il Libro d'Oro della Fantascienza 49, set 1991. * Anubi è anche il personaggio di una serie di fumetti pornografici che riportano il suo nome (Anubis Dark Desire): la serie è un prodotto dedicato ai furries. * Anubis è il nome di una serie televisiva prodotta da Nickelodeon. * Nel videogioco Smite, Anubi è uno degli dei giocabili. * È citato nel 5° libro di Michael Scott della serie I segreti di Nicolas Flamel l'immortale. * Nella serie animata Beyblade Metal Fury uno dei protagonisti utilizza un beyblade raffigurante l'immagine di Anubi. * Nel videogame League of Legends (Riot Games) uno dei champion giocabili, nominato Nasus, è ispirato alla divinità Anubi. * Anubi compare anche tra i mostri divinità in Puzzle & Dragons. * Anubi è apparso in un episodio di BeastMaster in cui trasforma Tao in un licantropo. * Anubi è il mostro principale che dà la caccia agli archeologi nel film horror La piramide. * Anubi è presente anche nella trilogia di Rick Riordan, the Kane Chronicles. * Anubi è citato nella serie tv Anubis (serie televisiva) (House of Anubis) Categoria:Spiritualità Categoria:Religione Categoria:Divinità